Forum:2012-03-23 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- How did Vole manage to land on Othar's head without dislocating Tarvek's shoulder? —jdreyfuss 11:31, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :The flying machine (falling machine?) is slowing their descent. Vole is just plain falling. While Vole is falling faster than the machine, it ain't that much faster. The impact is less than you, Vole or Tarvek thinks. Othar will be up & around in 2 shakes.--Bosda Di'Chi 14:44, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Tarvek's right wrist is chained to Othar's left one. By rights, it should have done something to him, if only to pull him down into the cockpit and out of sight. -- Billy Catringer 20:00, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Look at panel five; Othar's arm is extended upwards, and Othar has long arms. The better question is why hasn't Othat just taken the chains '''off' yet?'' 00:27, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Anyone else notice that Tarvek's glasses magically became square? Charlotte Eisenlöwe 19:15, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::They change three times on this page.-- Billy Catringer 20:08, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::The change on that page was because they turned sideways and the side of the glass is apparently drawn rectangular. Glasses do have thickness. As for today's page, maybe Phil just finally started putting in the corner detail. They've always been approximately rectangular, just not completely so. 00:27, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I wonder how Vole made it through the copter blades. Gsulli7369 21:57, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :I did not think of that, Gsulli. If the blades hit Vole, I'm sure that they're broken. Tarvek is about to discover that he is in a real-live falling machine! -- Billy Catringer 22:24, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I, too wonder how that happened... 00:27, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::well, we don't know how fast they are rotating - if they're rotating at all. Finn MacCool 00:58, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, I wonder how it happened if they are rotating. But Tarvek Othar did say that it seems to be working... 01:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::no, othar says that. tarvek says that it doesn't work enough. so - as Mskala has already pointed out below - the machine probably isn't running at full capacity. Finn MacCool 13:37, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::We can see in panel one that the wings are capable of going high enough up to enter the same space that also can be occupied by the rotor blades. That means if the falling machine isn't going to destroy itself in normal operation, then there must have been a fair bit of attention paid to synchronizing the wings and rotor so that they won't interfere with each other. Then it's semi-reasonable that whatever was done for that purpose would also allow an object a reasonable chance of falling through the rotor. Also, I think the machine is "working" in the sense that it is starting up correctly, not that it is already in full operation at this point. Those sound like starting-up sound effects, not running-smoothly sound effects. Maybe we have not yet reached the stage where the rotor will start moving under power. Mskala 02:35, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::There's no visible movement in the rotors in panel one, so if they're moving at all it's just a lazy spin. And from how hard/fast Vole struck Othar, I suspect he didn't miss the rotor at all -- he probably grabbed it and used it to leverage his attack. (The only flaw I see in this theory is that the Foglios should have shown it to help boost Vole's coolness quotient after his sad performance back on the castle.) 15:56, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Aparently, aeronautics are not Tarveks forte. Possibly because he has a fear of heights. Also, Othar is making a great deal of sense, for some reason that frightens me. Werewolfboy 03:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page